


God Forbids (Egon Spengler x Reader)

by JuJawoolia



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ghostbuster action, Ghosts, Reader-Insert, Romance, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuJawoolia/pseuds/JuJawoolia
Summary: The strange occurrences got worse. What started out as a bump in the night turned into you being violently beaten by an invisible force. That's when you went to them. Little did you know, your life would change completely. You wouldn't just be another customer, but something more.Warning: Mild violence (fighting the ghosts), sexual content (a few kinky moments, but nothing beyond French kissing), language (no f-bombs and not very frequently) some mild-rude humor (just a few awesome roasts that I find quite funny)





	1. Chapter 1

"We're ready to believe you!" The three men said on the tv.

Again, you sat on the couch, eating your dinner. Same old same old. A long work day, then coming home to relaxing and doing adult things. Of corse, every now and then, you would hear a voice or a little bump. Nothing that you couldn't brush off though. After all, you weren't a believer in the paranormal. This was all just a game to you, and these Ghostbusters had everyone believing now. You just thought they were crazy.

"The day I call them is the day my soul burns in hell." You told yourself. You didn't actually mean that, but you absolutely hated the fact that these people were becoming popular. "People like them should be in the asylum."

A faint yelling suddenly came from your right. It was pretty close to the door, and sounded like it was coming from the hall. You brushed it off as the neighbors fighting over something stupid and went back to watching the tv. Nothing new here.

_Crash!_

Something fell in the kitchen. It sounded like a glass cup had fallen and shattered. You groaned, and got up. You knew that stupid old cup holder wouldn't work for too long.

"I swear, the things I get, thinking it will wor-" You suddenly stopped.

There was no glass on the floor. Not anywhere. You checked under the table. Nothing. The counters, cupboards, even the refrigerator. No sign of shattered glass. It was quite scary.

"Might have been the lady next door. Her kitchen is on the other side of the wall." You tell yourself and head back to the living room.

To your surprise, all the furniture had been turned upside down. Even the plate your dinner was on. You were lucky it didn't have anything on it.

"Come...to...me..." A low, growling voice demanded.

Warm, moist breath hit the back of your neck. You felt your heart start to race. A million miles a minute is what it felt like. You wanted to just run, but you were frozen. The fear building inside you doubled. A sharp object started to gently stroke your back. It felt like a claw.

"Wh-who are you?" You choked up.

No response. Only the feeling of the claw. The phone was right there. You were ready to just run and call, but what if this wasn't what you thought?

"Mine!" The voice yelled.

You scream in pain as you feel a burning sensation on your back. Three specific areas. You could feel the blood trickling down your back. Whatever was behind you, it had slashed your back open. That's when you lost it. You didn't even bother putting on a coat or clean shirt. You ran out of your apartment in your pajamas. As much as you didn't want to do it, you had to. You had to go see the Ghostbusters.

 


	2. You Meet Him

"Hey Egon, I think you should come to bed. We've all had a busy day, and it might get worse tomorrow. After all the activity is spiking dramatically." Ray said.

"Just a minute. I want to finish examining this slime a little more." Egon replied, pushing up his glasses.

As usual, the crew did not fight with each other. They all knew that their job was one of the most important things to them, and that they would do anything for it. Aside from being workers, they were also very close friends. They shared a bond that no one could break. They understood each other like no one else.

"Well, I'm going to put you on phone duty until you go to bed." Ray said.

"Alright." Egon replied, closing up a container of slime and going for another.

Typical Egon. Always working to find new solutions and more information about ghosts. The people of New York were going to need it. It was almost like he never slept, though it was quite obvious he did.

"H-hello?" You stutter as you walk into the Ghostbuster's building. "Is someone h-here?" You slowly stepped further inside. You didn't want to startle someone if they were here. That would just be rude. Very rude. "I need some help."

"Over here." You heard a voice yell.

It was quite obvious it was a Ghostbuster since you recognized his voice from the tv commercial. You peeked around the car, seeing a man sitting at a small desk. Almost immediately, you hurried over toward him.

"Um, hello. I'm (y/f/n) (y/l/n)." You introduce as you walked over. "I've just been through something...horrifying."

You watched as the man looked up at you. At first, you couldn't see him too well, but as you got closer, you could clearly make out some stuff. He looked exhausted, yet eager to work.

"I'm Egon Spengler. Mind explaining the occurrence or occurrences you experienced?" He asked, standing up.

The man had to be at least 6 foot tall (he is actually 6'2). It was kind of intimidating, but at the same time, you needed the help. Fear couldn't get the best of you now.

"Well, it started out with things falling, bumps in the night, and voices. Then tonight...I was attacked by something. It flipped almost all of my furniture upside down. It kept telling me to join it or something." You explain, shaking.

You could clearly see Egon taking a few notes. He seemed to write fast. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What if he was just doing this to send you to a mental hospital?

"Do you or any relatives have any mental health issues?" He suddenly asked.

You shook you head, watching as he wrote something down again. You were getting more and more nervous with every second.

"Any history of mental issues, head trauma, or anything along those lines?" He asked.

"Not that I can recall. The only head injury in my family was a concussion my brother had. Of course, it was from playing football, so it's not something inherited." You explain.

Egon continued to take notes, looking up at you every now and then. You felt like a fool for explaining this. Especially in your pajamas. A (f/c) tank top that showed a little cleavage and a pair of ninja turtle pajama pants.

"How were you attacked?" He asked.

"Well...It did something to my lower back. I think it slashed it open." You say.

Egon steps away from the desk, walking over to you. You stood absolutely still as he walked behind you. Almost instantly, you hear him speak.

"Whoa! It sure did a number on you!" He said, and quickly went back to the desk to grab the notepad he had been writing on. Once he had it, he hurried back to the scratched. "Three distinct markings...Torn through the shirt...You said they burned?"

"Yes. It felt like something was burning me." You explain.

"Well, do you have a clean shirt? I can probably get this one sewn up by one of my coworkers." Egon asked.

"I'm not going back to that apartment, and I'm the only person in my family that lives in New York." You say.

All is quiet for a second. You can feel yourself shaking as Egon walks back around to the desk, plopping down the note pad. You weren't sure if he could tell how scared you were.

"Well, I'm sure I could loan you one until yours is all stitched up." He offered. "As for going back to your apartment...I'll talk with the others about you staying here. No promises though."

You let out a sign of relief. "Thank god."

"Well, have a seat over there. I'll go grab you a shirt and something to clean out those wounds." Egon said, pointing to Peter's office.

You nod and walk over, sitting down on a chair near the corner. You tried not to watch as Egon went up the stairs, but something forced you to.

"What am I doing?" You suddenly ask yourself. "I'm an idiot for believing this stuff. The paranormal isn't real. It can all be explained."

You knew you were wrong. Ghosts were real. There was one in your apartment right now. You couldn't deny those facts. There wasn't any denying it. It was impossible. You had the marks to prove this thing existed.

"I hope you don't mind, it might be a little big." Egon suddenly said as he came back down the stairs.

"Oh, it's fine. My shirts are usually too big anyway." You reply, standing up.

"Well, I guess that's good. Are you going to need help cleaning those cuts?" He asked.

You thought for a second, grabbing the shirt from the tall Ghostbusters in front of you. It was a grey shirt with their logo on it in the upper left corner.

"I guess. I mean, I know I can't reach it." You say.

"Alright, well, if you would remove this shirt of yours so that this is easier to clean, that would be extremely helpful." He said.

You looked up at him for a second. His face was strait, so he wasn't trying to get a peek or anything. He truly wanted to help you. Of corse, you were a little hesitant, put removed the tank top. You had a sports bra underneath, so not too much cleavage was shown. It wasn't like a bikini or anything.

"Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but anything with that much energy could potentially kill you." Egon said.

"What do you mean?" You asked, turning around so that he had easy access to your wounds.

"You see, each spirit has its own energy. Some are stronger than others, leading to many different features. Some include parts of an apparition, speaking, moving objects, and -- in your case -- to attack a host." Egon explained.

"A host?" You ask.

Egon rinsed down the rag he had brought with him and started cleaning the blood from your back. It stung a little bit at first, but you got use to it rather quickly.

"Most of the time, if a ghost is violent, it will try to possess a host. This is how the spirit will return to the human world, or enter it if it has never been here before. It's kind of using the host as the doorway." He clarified.

You bobbed you head a couple times, trying not to move too much. Maybe you had misjudged these people. Maybe they weren't crazy like you thought they were.

"I'm going to use some peroxide. This is going to sting." Egon warned.

You bit your lip and clenched your fists, ready for the contact. You were lucky he know what he was doing, otherwise there might be an issue. There was a cold spot on your back for a second before the stinging kicked in. You gently rocked your body back and forth.

"Consider yourself lucky you don't need stitches. Whatever attacked you had claws like a cat, only bigger. They were sharp at the end, minimizing the physical size of the cuts." He started. "You could have been in real danger."

"I'm sorry." You suddenly say.

Egon stopped what he was doing for a moment. It confused you as to why he had stopped so suddenly, especially without a warning.

"Why are you sorry? You can't control any of this?" He asked.

"Um...It's very complicated, but I feel everything is my fault. It's kind of like a set emotion I've had since I was a kid." You explain. "I just fell better after saying it."

Egon went back to work, doing his best not to hurt you. You heard him sigh a couple times, then move to another spot.

"Did you have a past of abuse? Mental, physical?" He asked.

"Mental abuse was a big one. I was physically abused when I was a young child, but once I hit age seven, my mom just started to call me names, exclude me from everything, exedra." You say.

Egon grabs a small towel and and pats some on the peroxide off your back, "Okay. You're all cleaned up."

You quickly grab the shirt he had given you and put it on. As he said, it was pretty big on you. It's not like that mattered though. You weren't going anywhere.

"You can stay in my bed tonight if you like. I'll sleep on the couch." Egon offered.

"Oh, no I couldn't. You take your bed. I'll sleep on the couch." You say.

He gives you a bit of a confused look and pushed up his glasses. You give him a little half smile, not realizing you had pushed out your chest a bit.

"Well, if you insist, then right this way." He said, and headed toward the stairs.

You followed, a little concerned as to what had just happened. Were you really about to stay the night with the Ghostbusters because something clawed your back? You had to believe so. Especially when Egon threw you a pillow and blanket and walked you toward the couch. He moved the cushions around a bit before walking off. You weren't exactly sure where he was going, but you assumed back to whatever he was doing before you came in. You smiled a bit before getting comfortable on the couch.

"Alright (y/n). It's alright." You tell yourself, and close your eyes, slowly drifting off.


End file.
